What Went Wrong
by Rittmeyer
Summary: Oneshot!The war is lost.However,there is still time for the last act.And there comes in a certain Quidditch keeper...Please read,review and flame at will! lol


What Went Wrong

The wind blows cold and the strong rain drops fall like small blades at my skin. I'm going full speed and employing all my years of quidditch practice in this fly. My last fly.

I never thought it would come to this point. I mean, we all know that war is hard, terrible in fact. A tragedy. But no, this is much worse then that.

By the time I noticed that i couldn't go on with a normal life, playing quidditch while a war was going on, it had already made it's first victims. It was when the most powerful wizards of modern times and headmaster of my previous school Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, was murdered, that i decided to do something really useful before the world collapsed around me. Before there was no more quidditch to play.

And this is how Mr. Oliver Wood, keeper of the Puddlemere United became one more soldier in the war against Voldemort.

Yes, I don't have problems with his name anymore. I don fear him, because there's nothing left to fear now. There's nothing left anyway. Just this left fly and my last match.

I don't know exactly when we started to loose. Things looked as if they were working on the beginning. Even without Dumbledore there was still lots of capable people ready to take their parts.

The ministry of magic was always a little confused, always caring more for appearances than for results. But yet, when fallowing the right clues, their Aurors were pretty impressive. Some were even seen as heroes, like Shacklebolt, Dawlish and Hestia Jones. These ones foiled many of the Death Eaters plans. But one day their heads were found staked , in front of them laying half-buried on the floor the Axe of the Death Eater McNair. This one had worked for the ministry as an executioner of magical creatures, in the years of Voldemort's disappearance. Now his weapon and the heads of the aurors were a wicked testimony of the ministry's ultimate syn of blinding itself to the truth.

When I came to professor McGonagall, after Dumbledore's death watch, and begged for a chance to help, she introduced me to a group that called themselves the Order of The Phoenix. A secret group, but i helped them in some missions. They did a lot, and captured several death eaters. Them they started to die one by one. Remus Lupin, his body was found completely thorn by the werewolfs, his own kim, that he was trying to recruit to our side. Same destiny of Rubeous Hagrid, killed while fighting his half-relatives, the giants. Only one of them fought and died by his side, his half-brother Grope. The others died in two simultaneous strikes against the Weasley's House and the Order's Headquarters. In this attacks died Nynphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Fleur Delacour and all of the Weasleys, except for Ronald, who was someplace unknown working on a top secret mission with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

But a week before that, there was another loss. It was probably them that the winds changed. A group of townsfolk wizards located Severus Snape hiding in a nearby house. In hatred for Dumbledore's murder and th e Death Eaters atrocities , they attacked the man, breaking him bone by bone, and leaving him to die in pain. Days later, a small bottle was found in Snape´s house, containing extracted memories from Albus Dumbledore, that explained how the Headmaster planned his own death, asking Snape to do that, this way preventing Draco Malfoy to becoming a murderer and granting Severus a perfect cover to keep spying Voldemort. Unfortunately , it was too late...

Not many days after the attack against the Order, Harry Potter apparated in Hogsmeade, crying desperately and holding by his sides the bodies of his two best friends. Ron and Hermione gave their lives to help Harry complete his mission whatever it was. All we know is that they killed the snake Nagini and Peter Petingrew in the process. Drowning in pain, Harry screamed that Voldemort was now vulnerable and vowed to kill him.

That, most off all, is what went wrong. Voldemort killed him first... An ambush when he entered Riddle's Manor in search for clues. With Harry were three others. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and myself. Five attacked us, I stupporated Lucius Malfoy before Narcisa parallelized me completely. Then Luna's Hex threw the man out of the window and I heard his neck brake. Neville's sectum sempra ripped Bellatrix Lestrange's throat as at the same time she killed him with Avada Kedavra. Harry was fighting Narcisa and never saw it coming. Voldemort killed him from the back. Then Narcisa killed Luna. They didn't knew she was pregnant. They didn't knew they killed my lover and my child. How I know how all this happened? I guess they also didn't noticed or didn't cared, that I was still alive, parallelized. Watching helpless all they did. Staring for hours at the body of the girl I loved.

This takes us back to the point in which I'm just flying into Hogwarts Gardens. The last stand of the Order of the Phoenix lies in it's last living member. Me.

Here, in this gardens, I ran in the sun when I was a child, I won quidditch matches, I made friends, I first kissed a girl, I fell in love. Here I first met many of the people I now see laying dead and mutilated on the floor. Almost of them were still minor aged. With most of their more capable professors dead in the many previous attacks, I'm not surprised that this kids are dead. What surprises me, is that for what I learned on battles and war, this ones weren't killed while fleeing or hiding. They died fighting. I stop in the sight of a little girl, must have been ten or eleven. She still holds her wand tight, her dead face doesn't show fear, but anger. Her body is almost thorn apart by what i can recognize as a sectum sempra spell.

Yes, the war is lost. As I walk thought the Great Hall, I'm sure that we lost and nothing can change that. Doesn't matter if I succeed or not, this won't bring back any of this students I see dead all around. Maybe what I'll do will be meaningless. But yet, it the only thing I can do. And I swear, to myself and for each one that died in this war, that I'll do it.

I proceed to the Headmaster's room. I'm sure he'll be there. He's obsessed by the treasures held there, including Gryffindor's Sword.

I hear the voices as I sneak upstairs. Mcnair, Narcisa and Voldemort himself. I carry no wand, I don't deserve one. But I smile as my hands reach to my pocket and close around the present i brought to him. The muggle in the store instructed me on how to use it.

I aim at his back and pull the trigger. One. He falls screaming. Two. He screams again and turns his head to face me, and I aim on it. Three.

He can scream no more. But Narcisa does. And she screams "Avadra Kedavra".


End file.
